oblivious to the significance
by heyHEYOhSorry
Summary: As Andre drove along the Golden State, he couldn't shake this feeling. It wasn't even his break-up, but something told me that this was going to big moment in his life. Dealing with the aftermath of The Worst Couple Jade/Andre
1. Chapter 1

They decide it'd be best to save the poker game for another night.

The silence in the living room is heavy and the tension is thick. Not even Tori is willing to be the first to break it.

They're all kinda stuck. Beck just sits at the table staring at his cards as though they'll tell his future.

There are multiple things running through Andre's head but he can't seem to put a plan in action. Based on the expression on Tori's face, his willing to guess she's in the same predicament.

Cat keeps staring at the door. As though she still believes that Jade will walk through. Her expression is more doe-eyed than usually, and Andre can see water collecting in her eyes about to fall.

Robbie must see it too, because he is the first to make a move.

"Umm, I have to umm, take care of Rex." His voice is barely above a whisper but it echos loudly in Tori's living room.

He grabs his stuff quickly, and grabs Cat's belongings in his arms as well. "Umm Cat? Do you want me to drive you home?" He says gently placing a hand on Cat's arm.

The action kinda shakes Cat out of her thoughts, her eyes finally moving away from the door to Robbie's face. She nods, which is enough for Robbie to quickly pull Cat along, and soon the only people left are Beck, Tori, and André.

There are about a million other places André would rather be than here. Tori keeps giving him looks, he's sure they all mean " Get Beck out my house!"

However, that's the farthest thing he wants to do. Sure he and Beck are close friends, but Beck's moody on a normal day. Like, what the fuck is Beck going to be like now.

Unfortunately, the alternative would mean leaving Beck alone with Tori, and Andre's sure that wouldn't better the situation.

"Hey Man" André starts, sitting down in a chair next to Beck's, "How about we go light up or something?" André can see Tori giving him a stern look from across the kitchen, and sure, getting high might not be the most constructive thing but they aren't girls. He's not going to suggest a pint of ice cream and John Tucker Must Die.

"Yea Yea dude. Let's do that." Beck stands and heads out the door.

André grabs his jacket off the sofa as he follows Beck.

"André?! Do you think this is the time for drugs!" Tori says in a harsh whisper, but there's also a hint of worry.

Is she also thinking Beck looks like a man about to jump?

With one hand on the doorknob André turns around and lets out a sad laugh. "Tori these are the nights that cannabis is grown for." And then he's out the door.

Some fun card night.

* * *

André doesn't keep a lot of pot in his possession. He's never been a big smoker. Usually only at big parties or A$AP Rocky concerts, but he'd thought the stash in his sock draw would be enough.

He thought wrong.

"Fuck Beck. Sorry man" he says pulling out the basically empty bag. He's not even lying. He is honestly _really _sorry. The look on Beck's face is one of defeat, discouragement, disappointment, honestly it's the saddest shit he's ever seen.

"Umm" André stalls, running his hands through his dreads, "What about your stash?" he asked, desperately scanning his brain for ideas.

"It's in my RV." Beck mumbled

"No prob. I'll go get it." André said. Immediately Beck's face lit up. "Really?"

_To avoid awkward silences with my emotionally unstable friend?_

"Yeah, it's not too far. You stay here order a pizza or something and I'll go get it and be right back."

He doesn't get a spoken response, but André gets a half-smile and a head nod, which is...something.

André grabs his keys, "I'll be back in thirty."

* * *

It isn't until André lets out a sigh in the car, does he realize he's been holding his breath.

_What the fuck happened?_

In all honesty, André had always seen Jade and Beck breaking up sometime this year. With Beck's frequent "family trips" to Canada, which were just an excuse for Beck to spend a weekend without Jade. And then there was Jade's ever mounting paranoia about Beck and Tori being together. André figured Jade's pride wouldn't allow her stay in a relationship like that for much longer.

He just figured that their break up would be a private affair. A private affair with a lot of yelling and flying objects, but a private affair none the less. He hadn't figured that it would be such a silent and cold parting.

Damn.

He couldn't shake this feeling, a feeling close to dread. It's not even his break-up, but he couldn't ignore the feeling that this was going to be a big moment in his life.

Trina hadn't felt the exigency. It was easy for her to make light of the situation.

But to them. For him, for Beck and Tori and Cat and Robbie, they could feel the momentousness.

His grandma had a thing for life moments. She was always fascinated how people could be oblivious to the significance of a life's moment's while it happened. How a person could be at the climax of their story and not even know it. It was one of the reason she was so crazy. She was always questioning if she was at her climax.

As Andre drives along the Golden State, he feels the uneasiness of not knowing. It's that tight knot in the stomach, like when one's on a roller coaster. He's painfully aware that he's climbing towards the top of the summit, he just doesn't know when he's going to plummet down.


	2. Chapter 2

LA traffic was surprisingly light and André actually did a little dance when the pot was just where it was supposed to be.

He didn't think he could handle another mishap this evening. André slipped the baggy into his jean pocket, and dug around the shoe box to find a bowl.

He fisted the glass blue object and in the same moment the handle on Beck's RV door turned.

"Shit."

He hadn't wanted Mrs. Oliver to walk in and spot him with a bowl in his hand. But he would have welcomed that to being face to face with Jade West.

He'd thought Beck looked sad. Well, if Beck were a puppy who'd been left in the rain, Jade was an old dog about to be put down.

It was clear that she'd been crying. Her usually pristine make-up was smudged on her face. Her hair, which was typically in perfect waves, was disheveled and messy.

But more than her physical appearance, it was the way Jade moved.

She hadn't burst in, she slowly opened the door and timidly peaked her head in. And even when she saw that Andre was the only one inside, she just dejectedly sighed and sat down on Beck's bed.

Her face was blank, her eyes seeming to stare off at something far away. So deeply spaced out André was pretty sure he could walk past Jade, leave, and that would be the end of their encounter.

Truthfully, that's exactly what he'd do, just tip-toe past her.

_What did he have to say to Jade? _He was on Beck duty tonight. Plus, what did Jade say he was? Exactly, she hadn't. She'd said nothing about him. So he was neither a friend or not a friend. He was a...a neutral acquaintance.

"You don't have to tip-toe. I'm not blind. " Jade spoke her voice startling Andre.

"I wasn't—"

"Whatever. Just go." she said dismissively

André watched as Jade closed her eyes. This wasn't Jade West. The girl he knew was argumentative, combative, impassioned. This girl didn't seem as though she cared for anything. Andre couldn't help but feel ashamed for letting someone break Jade's confidence.

"Look, I would stay, but -

"It's fine."

"—I told Beck—"

"Go. I'm fine."

"It'll be alright"

"..."

"Things will go back to—"

"Come on André. Don't start holding back the truth now." the comment is biting, and he knows that she's referring to his outburst earlier tonight. The one that basically started it all.

"Listen," André begins, "I didn't mean to—"

"Shut up, André. I don't blame you." Jade said with a sigh, "It was me. It's always me" Jade mumbled before dropping her head into her hands.

It was then he remembered, what he had too easily forgotten. Yes, Jade was rude, snarky, a tad bit sadistic, but she was also one of the most sensitive people in his life. He'd learned that years ago when they had first met. And he, had forgotten.

The bed slightly dipped, as André sat beside her. Tentatively, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and pulled her towards him.

This was how they used to sit; her head resting on his shoulder. There was a time when this was normal, way back before they were a group of six. When did things change so much?

"I'm sorry." André whispered.

He was. He was sorry for so many things. He was sorry for not being there when she needed him. For not standing up for her, or with her. He was sorry that she was hurting. That he'd let her end up in a situation like this in the first place. He was sorry for acting cold towards her. He was sorry he didn't go after her. He was sorry that even for a second, Jade had felt alone.

It was only two words, but he hoped Jade knew what he meant. He hoped she understood that he was asking permission to try again. Because God!, how could he have been so stupid and stubborn for so long? How had they drifted so far away?

He felt Jade's fingers lightly tracing the palm of his hand; playing with the lines, grazing the callouses from his guitar, before interlocking their fingers.

"It's okay." she spoke softly.

* * *

They sat that way for sometime, until Jade's phone rang.

"It's Cat. I should probably..." Jade trailed off but André knew what she was hinting.

"Yeah, me too."

Slowly, he removed his arm from across her shoulders, and Jade sat up, one by one untwining their fingers.

They left the RV together. And with a slight nod of the head. Jade started walking towards her car. The belts on her black boots clicking as she stepped.

Standing in the driveway with his hands in his pocket, watching Jade's retreating form, André started to feel it again. That he was about to step into one of those life changing moments.

"Jade." He called, as soon as she had reached her car door.

She stopped and turned around to face him. Her leather bag on her shoulder and her arms crossed protectively in front of her chest.

"If you, umm, want to talk, you can call me. I mean, or I'll just call you, umm tomorrow." "You know, if you wanted, perhaps, we could eat together. I mean, if you wanted, as friends?"

Super smooth. His words had come out in fragments. He was feeling nervous, but why? It wasn't as though he was asking her out on a date. He hope she understood what he said, because even if it wasn't a date. Andre didn't think he had the courage to ask again.

Jade smiled and let out a small laugh, "Sure André. Let's get dinner tomorrow. I'm chosing the place." And with one more smile, Jade hopped into her Lexis and drove away.

* * *

LA traffic was surprisingly light on the drive home.

Beck was sitting on the floor of his bed, a Corona in his hand, three empty cans by his feet.

"You get it?" he asked

André nodded and tossed the baggy to him. As Beck prepared the bowl, André walked to the window and cracked it open.

"Traffic?" Andre turned around, _oh yeah why it took him twenty extra minutes. _"Yeah, accident."

"Drowning your sorrows?" André questioned, as he watched Beck take a hit and then a sip. Surely if Tori were here she'd be having a heart attack and André wasn't going to abide a friend with a drug problem

Beck shrugged, "Just for tonight..It's.. it's been some night "

André grabbed two beers and joined Beck on the floor_._

"Yeah. Some night."

Andre wasn't sure what he and Jade had agreed to, but it felt right. Whatever direction they were heading in he'd keep going. Even if it meant they were about to take the plummet.

**_AN:_ Thanks for reading. Please review. **


End file.
